Family Values
by CSINYNut
Summary: When a family member of the BAU ends up in the hands of a serial killer, the team rushes under pressure to save them bad I know
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Criminal Minds story, so be gentle...but I love when people tell me things that I can fix for upcoming chapters...but if no one likes it and doesn't review I'm not going to bother posting anymore because it was hard enough coming up with the first chapter...Disclaimer I don't own anyone from Criminal Minds..I own the victims as they are my friends names mixed together..and some future characters are mine...as you can tell this is kind of set after Fisher King Part 2..but there are no spoilers except for the description of Elle...anyways tell me what you think.

* * *

Confucius once said:

"To put the world right in order, we must first put the nation in order, to put the nation in order, we must first put the family in order, to put the family in order, we must first cultivate our personal life, we must first set our hearts right."

In a quiet hillside cabin, on the outskirts of West Virginia, the screams of a terrified 19 year old girl went unnoticed. Her cries for help and desperation were the only thing that traveled through the secluded forest, dying before anyone could hear them.

"Hey Reid." Special Agent Derek Morgan said.

"What Morgan?" Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid replied in a questioning, yet frustrated tone.

"Why is it that you never tell us anything about yourself? What about your family? You never talk about them."

"What is there to talk about? You already know about my mother."

"Yea, but what about siblings? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Reid was saved by JJ, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, who had a new case for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI.

Everyone gathered in the conference room. This consisted of Special Agent Elle Greenaway, sex crimes expert, this would be only her second case back after being shot, Special Agent Jason Gideon, the quiet veteran whom some thought had seen too much, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, the leader of the team, who was driven to succeed and the only one with a family waiting for him to come home at night, Special Agent Derek Morgan, the ego-driven, obsessional crimes expert, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, the shy, socially-inept and youngest member of the BAU, and finally Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ to all her friends, and the media liaison for the team.

As JJ distributed the case files to each agent, she described what the facts were.

"Victims are all females between the ages of 19-21. There have been three so far. The first, Kelly Donovan, age 20." On the TV screen at the front of the room, a picture of each victim came up as JJ described who they were. "She was the star basketball player on her college team. The second, Larissa Stacey, age 19. She was the star hockey goalie in high school."

"Ok, so far our unsub is targeting athletic girls, teenage girls to be exact." Morgan questioned.

"Yes, and the third Laura Coleman, age 21. She was the star soccer player in college."

"Alright let's do the rest of this on the plane. Wheels up in an hour." Gideon dismissed the team and watched as they walked out of the office to gather their things.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimer as in chapter one. I got some good feedback from that chapter. Hopefully everyone likes this one. My friend read the whole thing and she likes it, said I am very descriptive. I guess I should say that the victims are my actual friends, just with their names twisted around, same with the detective that appears. Hope you all like this chapter, click on the little review button at the bottom.

* * *

"Don't worry my darling, everything will be over soon." The young lady, with fear in her eyes, tried screaming and fighting off her attacker. What she didn't know was the more she fought the more she was helping the BAU find the assailant.

Sitting in a small circle, the team began to discuss the victims and how they were found.

"From when they were kidnapped, how long was it before they were found?" Morgan asked

"4 days. As you can see the way these young women were treated." JJ said

"It almost looks like he was trying to teach a lesson of some sort." Reid said

"What makes you say that?" Hotch asked with a confused look

Reid stood up and grabbed other photos of the crimes scenes. "Look at the way they were found. The way they were tortured and mutilated. Their hair was cut short; they have cuts all over their face and the various stab wounds all over their body."

"So he's angry?"

"Possibly."

"So, either something happened to him as a child or in the last 6 months to set him off." Elle said.

"More then likely it was something that happened in the last six months. Either a girlfriend cheated on him or something happened at his place of work. No matter was happened he feels as if he has been wronged by women in some way."

By the time the team was done analyzing what had happened to the victims and what the unsub could possibly be like, they had arrived in West Virginia. They headed straight to the police department.

As they walked into the police station, everyone walked in separate directions. Hotch introduced himself and the rest of the team to the head detective, Detective Farrell.

"I'm glad you and your team were able to come out here so fast. We really have our hands full with this."

"Not a problem. Has your team been able to come up with a connection yet?"

"Nothing"

"Ok. I'm sure my team will be able to come up with something." Hotch walked over to where Reid and Elle were standing looking over the pictures and reports more closely. "You guys see anything?"

"Well, there are no signs of struggle."

"What do you mean?" Elle questioned

"Well, look at their wrists and ankles. There's no ligature marks, which means the unsub didn't restrain these girls."

"So we would have had to drug them in order for them not to struggle." Hotch said

"Exactly. Was there anything on the victim's toxicology reports?"

"Um, they didn't send it yet." JJ said

"Ok, so Reid, that's your job when we get them. Find out what he drugged them with." Spencer nodded. "Morgan, Elle, I was you guys to go and talk with the families again. Gideon and I will look at the latest crime scene. JJ, see what information the media has gotten a hold of so far." Hotch said

As soon as he was done talking, everyone headed in their desired directions.

When Hotch and Gideon arrived at the crime scene of Laura Coleman, the police tape was still surrounding the small pond, behind a local farm. You could still see the blood on the dirt and rocks from where the body laid.

They slowly walked around the outer area. Observing, taking everything in.

"This is the dump site. The amount of blood shows that she was dumped here maybe within the last hour of her life." Gideon concluded

"So this is the secondary crime scene. We have to find either a hide-out, cabin…" Hotch said questioningly

"Exactly"

Sitting at the round table in the room they had been given, JJ was going over every piece of information they had been given. As she was doing so, Spencer was sitting across from her going over the toxicology reports of each victim and Elle was going over the previous family statements.

"I just can't believe someone would do something like this to kids this young. They had so much going for them."

"I know. Are we thinking that maybe it's someone who considers these girls a rival. Maybe from school or another school?" Elle questioned

"This looks a little too sophisticated for someone who is still in college or university. If we can find a connection between these girls then we could probably figure it out." Reid determined

The team kept going through papers, when JJ's phone rang. The conversation ended quickly, just as Hotch and Gideon came back.

"That was Detective Farrell. They just found another body. Apparently, Jessica Taylor has been missing for a day and a half. They just found her."

"Was she found in the same type of farming area as the other girls?" Elle asked as everyone gathered their things to leave.

"That's what I'm being told."

"Let the detectives know that we are close to a profile. When we get back we might be even closer." Gideon yelled as they ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As some of you can tell this hasn't been update for awhile. I just want to start off by apologizing for it. I lost interested in writing it because of many reasons that I don't want to get into. I have to say that I know how some people when they read a story and find out that they haven't updated it in awhile but I don't leave, what seem like, a mean "review". I'm not mentioning any names but you guys can look at the reviews and see it. I just felt after that last review about deleting this story. So I want to know from all of you...do you want me to continue writing this story or destroy it. I'm almost done chapter 4, which isn't going to be put up until I have heard from the people. I love writing but I don't really have a lot of time between my two jobs at the moment so it will take some time to update because I have one other story on the go. So it's up to you guys, let me know.

On with the story...you know I don't own anyone except for the victims, that includes the latest one.

* * *

Standing around the crime scene, the team had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Why the escalation?" Morgan asked

"The violence is also getting worse. It seems that he is getting angrier." Reid pointed out.

"Ok but why?"

"Something has set him off. Maybe all the media coverage."

They let the coroner take the body. But they continued to examine the area around the crime scene.

"Reid, Elle. I want you guys to go and talk with the other girls' families. Find out if they know Ms. Taylor. Morgan call Garcia and try and find out more about there girls." The three members left the area and headed to the assigned locations.

Hotch looked over at Gideon, "It's going to get worse?" He said, more as a question then a statement, as they walked back to the SUV.

"I believe it will."

"The violence is going to get worse. The knowledge of us being here is making him angry."

Gideon's phone starting ringing. "Gideon, another one already. What's her name? Are you sure? Do you have a photo yet? Ok, we're on out way back now. Who reported her missing? Ok. Thanks" He quickly hung up his phone "We need to get back not." He quickly took off towards the SUV with Hotch behind him.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked as they sped off towards the police station.

"There's another missing girl." Hotch answered

"How old?"

"20. She didn't show up to her baseball practice this morning and she missed two classes." Gideon informed them.

They pulled into the parking lot and quickly ran inside to update everyone else. Everyone around Gideon was confused as to why he seemed more nervous then usual. JJ quickly strolled into the room and went straight to Gideon.

"Have you gotten a hold of them?" he asked

"I just talked to Elle; they are of their way back now. Do you want to wait for them to get back or do you want to tell everyone else now?" She questioned

"I think it's best to tell them now so that they are prepared." JJ nodded and turned to post the newest victims picture on the board

"This is Brooke Reid." She said as her eyes gazed down at the ugly turquoise carpet.

"You're not saying..." Morgan started

"We are. Now whether the unsub realized who she is and what they will now be dealing with, we don't know." Gideon retorted with an underlying harsh tone.

"Who reported her missing?" Hotch asked

"Her roommate. They always meet for coffee after Brooke has practice before both of their classes together. When Brooke didn't show up for either classes, practice or the meeting, Megan, the roommate, knew something was wrong." JJ explained.

**MEANWHILE...**

"We have to get back to the police station to meet up with the others" Elle instructed

"What's going on?" Reid asked alarmed

"There's another girl missing. JJ didn't go into detail but they want us back."

They quickly headed back, lights and sirens blaring the entire way. As soon as they walked into the station, Hotch stepped out of the conference room and walked up to Spencer. He looked at Elle and she headed into the room.

"What did you find out from the families?"

Spencer looked down at his notes. "We were able to talk to Mr. And Mrs. Donovan and Mrs. Stacey. Both said that they didn't recognize any other names on the list."

"OK. Anything you can think of that maybe the rest of us have missed?"

"Maybe if we try to find out where they were last seen, we might be able to find out the connection."

Elle quickly walked in the conference room and looked at the newest picture on the board. "Is that her?" Everyone nodded. "What's her name?"

"Brooke" Morgan whispered.

"There's something familiar about her? What's her last name?"

Morgan took a deep breathe before answering. "Reid"

"You're not saying..." She stopped mid-sentence and turned to look out the window. "Does he know yet?"

"No. We're not sure how to tell him." Gideon replied.

"We better figure it out soon. Hotch isn't going to be able to stall him for much longer." Morgan mentioned, looking into the squad room.

Hotch looked Reid in the eyes. "There is another girl reported missing this afternoon."

"That's what Elle said. Same description as the others?" Hotch nodded.

Spencer headed towards the closed door and caught a quick glimpse at the hanging picture. His eyes went wide as they met with Derek's. "No" he said in a harsh, scared whisper. He quickly threw the door open and went straight to the hanging photograph. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is?" He turned to look at his friend, colleagues, sorrow filled faces. "Come on guys. You have to tell me the truth. NOW!"

JJ slowly walked up to Spencer and put her hand on his arm in comfort. "Her roommate reported her missing 3 hours ago. We haven't been able to contact any family."

"You're not going to able to."

"Why not?" Elle asked.

"Because she has been living with our aunt and uncle since she was 13. My uncle left a couple of years later when she was 15. Then my aunt died a year, almost two, years ago. Mom and I are the only ones she has left." He grabbed a chair and slowly sat down. With his head in his hands, he said, "We have to find her. She's the only thing close enough to me."

Everyone looked at each other, all determined to find Brooke Reid alive.


End file.
